Darkness in Heaven
by Dark-Kagome y Rika-chan
Summary: Una leyenda, una misión, un triángulo amoroso. Shuiichi Minamino parece ser un chico normal. Yuusuke Urameshi un detective que debe acabar con la vida de un jaganshi. Un ser puro y un ser infernal no deben estar juntos. ¿Se romperá esta regla?


Holas! n.n Pues sí, un nuevo fic. Y como ven, no lo he hecho sola, sino que mi one-san tuvo esta genial idea n.n VIVA LA ONE-SAN!

Así que yo edito todo lo que ella m dice x telefono jojo… ¬.¬ ya m agarraron de editora d fics, voy a empezar a cobrar u.ú

Este será el primer fic que mi one-san **Rika-chan** y yo **Dark-kagome-chan** publiquemos juntas! nOn que emoción! xDDDDD

Y esto… es sólo el comienzo xD

Y... será mejor que empiece.

KURAMA X HIEI **YAOI** (como siempre n.n)

**Darkness in Heaven**

(Oscuridad en el Cielo)

1 cap. Una leyenda

..-Y ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer, entonces? ..-preguntó un joven moreno, de ojos café, frente a un pequeño de túnica morada y con un chupón.

..-Bueno, Yuusuke Urameshi, primero tengo que contarte en qué consta la leyenda.

..-¿qué leyenda?

Koenma dio un gran suspiro.

"La leyenda dice así, Yuusuke. Hace muchísimo tiempo, en el Makai, existían dos fuertes demonios, causaban tantos desastres juntos que eran invencibles. Uno, era un kitsune. Su nombre era Kurama, Youko Kurama. Era conocido por ser un excelente ladrón y romper sellos. Era muy fuerte, y despiadado.

El otro era un youkai de fuego. Su nombre era Hiei Jaganshi. Contaba con una técina muy poderosa llamada ''Kokuryuhaa"; y con ella podía destruir un pueblo completo. Ambos se convirtieron en aliados, pronto en compañeros de lucha, amigos y finalmente amantes. Y por imposible que pueda parecer, llegaron a enamorarse.

Kurama vivía para Hiei y Hiei vivía para Kurama. Juntos se complementaban. Se convertían en uno sólo y ciertamente podían alcanzar la perfección... y la catástrofe.

Pero... El Makai y el Reikai tuvieron una guerra terrible. Hubieron muchas muertes. Kurama fue gravemente lastimado y, por órdenes de Hiei, huyó al ningenkai y se refugió en el cuerpo de una mujer embarazada. Le prometió a Hiei volver cuando estuviese en mejores condiciones. Pero Hiei no quiso escucharlo y quedó en el Makai.

Se dice que un sr puro (en este caso, Kurama) y un ser maligno (Hiei) no pueden estar juntos o se desataría una catástrofe en el ningenkai."

..-Hm... eso está muy bien ..-dijo Yuusuke .-. ¿Pero cómo sabes que Kurama es ahora un ser puro?

..-Hace tiempo... Kurama hizo algo que lo limpió de todos los cargos.

..-¿qué hizo?

..-Se sacrificó por su madre.

Tanto uno como otro se quedaron en silencio.

..-La misión que tengo para tí es matar al demonio Hiei. Vive en el Makai. Tienes que hacerlo, no podemos permitir que esos dos se vuelvan a juntar o...-

..-Lo comprendo .-dijo Yuusuke .-. Pero... en realidad parece algo muy injusto. ¿No existe ningún método por el cual ellos... ejem...?

..-Hm... Pero es algo casi imposible .-dijo Koenma resoplando .-. La única manera que vuelvan a estar juntos... Es que Hiei se vuelva ángel o Kurama un demonio. Para eso, Hiei debe sacrificarse por alguien... o Kurama debe matar a alguien que quiere.

..-Realmente está imposible...

..-Y,... Yuusuke, ¿para qué quieres que ellos estén juntos? ¡¡¿No te estoy diciendo que puede caer una catástrofe si eso sucede!

..-¡Ya! ¡Sólo preguntaba!

..-Entonces deja de perder el tiempo en esas tonteras. Debes encontrar a Hiei cuanto antes. Y matarlo.

..-...-...-...-...-.

..-Hm... Realmente no me gusta nada nada ésto... ..-comentó en voz alta el nuevo detective espiritual mientras caminaba hacia el instituto. Era primer día. Detective espiritual... Ah... cuántas cosas podían pasar cuando intentas salvar la vida de un niñato.

..-¡Te dignaste a venir!

..-¡Oh, Keiko! ¡No me salgas con eso ahora! Mira que es el primer día.

..-Disculpen .-dijo una voz suave detrás de ellos .-. ¿Podría algunos de ustedes, si no es molestia, indicarme el sal

ón 341?

Yuusuke se quedó con la boca abierta. Era una chica preciosa. El cabello rojo oscuro callendo magníicamente sobre sus hombros, los ojos verdes, expresando ternura y tranquilidad, aquella voz tan... dulce... y suave (recordando el tono de Ku..-chan en la versión japonesa)... la piel blanca y perfecta... y el uniforme de chico tan...

eeehh... ¿¡UNIFORME DE CHICO?

..-Claro .-dijo Keiko sonriendo .-. Es la misma donde vamos nosotros, ¿no, Yuusuke?

..-Aeh... sí... sí, claro.

..-¿Te pasa algo? .-preguntó Keiko ladeando la cabeza.

..-Nada. je...

.-Baka…

El pelirrojo sonrió divertido.

.-¿Entonces, dónde es?

..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Yuusuke se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta que era un chico?... Pero es que… su apariencia era tan delicada que…

.-¡Para de reirte! ¡No es gracioso! –gruñó a la chica que estaba a su costado.

.-Es que eres el único bobo que pensó que Shuiichi era una chica –dijo Keiko sonriendo maliciosamente .-. Si quieres, puedo hacerte gancho… con 'él' –y soltí´´o una nueva carcajada.

.-¡Te digo que pares de reirte! –exclamó Yuusuke exasperado.

.-Disculpen .-dijo el chico pelirrojo .-. Lamento interrumpir. ¿Te molesta si me siento detrás? .-preguntó a Yuusuke, mientras Keiko intentaba contener su risa.

.-No, anda. Que los puestos no los pongo yo, je.

.-Muchas gracias.

Yusuke resopló fastidiado, echando pestes de Keiko y salió del salón sin decir nada.

.-Maldición... ¡Maldito Koenma! ¿Dónde demonios encontraré ahora al tal Hiei? ¡Maldita sea!

Se sentó en el suelo y bostezó. La verdad era que todo el asunto de Hiei y Kurama le importaba poco o nada. Lo único que quería era destruir al tal Hiei de una vez y que le dejaran tranquilo.

Se preguntó cómo eran. Qué apariencia tendrían. Ese Hiei parecía ser temible. Talvez un monstruo grande y fuerte. Demonios, sí que tendría problemas.

¿Por qué siempre lo más difícil le tocaba a él? ¿por qué?

.-¿Te importa mucho que me siente a tu costado?

.-¿Eh? –Era Shuiichi. Sonriendo y con un libro en la mano .-. Ah… no, claro que no, amigo, jeje.

.-Muchas gracias.

El pelirrojo se sentó al lado de Yuusuke en silencio y empezó a leer.

El moreno se sentía algo cohibido. Talvez era la belleza de Shuiichi, o su personalidad, o simplemente no lo sabía.

Yuusuke resopló. Lo único que le faltaba saber era dónde estaba Kurama. Y que no se metiera en su camino. Si Kurama se enteraba que él iba por Hiei, seguro y lo mataba sin contemplaciones.

.-Pareces agobiado, ¿sucede algo? .-preguntó el pelirrojo.

.-Nah... unos problemas sin importancia .-dijo Yuusuke sonriendo. Bostezó .-. ¿Y tú?

.-¿eh? Bueno, simplemente me gusta mucho leer. No tengo ningún problema ahora .-respondió sonriendo.

.-Ahh... debe ser perfecto vivir sin ninguna clase de dificultad.

.-Yo no diría que no tengo dificultades .-dijo Shuiichi sonriendo más abiertamente.

.-¿Por qué lo dices?

La campana sonó dando fin al descanso.

.-Estoy lejos del lugar al que pertenezco .-dijo Shuiichi mirando fijamente a Yuusuke, mientras se ponía de pie.

Yuusuke se le quedó mirando fijamente hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

.-...-...-...-...-...-...-

.-Algo está mal en mi mente .-se dijo en voz baja, negando con la cabeza, mientras salía del instituto.

Bostezó y cerró los ojos ante el brillante sol que caía sobre él a través de los árboles, camino a su casa.

Se sentía algo extraño. ¿Por qué no podía quitarse de la cabeza la expresión del pelirrojo?

A él no le gustaban los hombres.

¿Verdad?

Eso parecía al menos.

.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Kurama se dejó caer en la cama, sonriente y extrañado. Así que ese era Yuusuke Urameshi. Él quería darle muerte a Hiei. Qué interesante.

.-De todas maneras… no te lo voy a permitir –dijo en voz muy baja. Algún día podría escapar y volver al Makai.

_A partir de ahora, serás considerado un ser puro, Kurama..._

Las últimas palabras de Koenma le atormentaban. Sabía que si se atrevía a pisar el Makai, pocas oportunidades tendría de escapar al castigo que se le impondría... A parte de las desgracias que caerían sobre el ningenkai.

Dio una vuelta y quedó boca abajo sobre la cama.

_Hiei… ¿qué estarás haciendo en este momento?_

Dio otra vuelta y quedó con la mirada al escritorio.

¡Ah! ¡El trabajo en grupo…!

-…-…-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-…-

.-Si lo que desean es carne humana, yo se las daré. Simplemente díganme cómo puedo llegar al ningenkai.

.-Recuerda que es un trato, Hiei. No te quieras pasar de listo –dijo una chica de cabello muy largo y color verde oscuro -. Muchas veces nos has hecho el mismo cuento.

.-Los estúpidos son ustedes por caer con tanta facilidad –dijo Hiei con total indiferencia -. Además, a mi no me interesan los ningen. Precisamente por eso se los otorgaré al momento que me digas cómo demonios llegar.

.-¿Y para qué quieres ir? –preguntó la chica con voz seductora, paseando a su alrededor -.¿Alguna mosquita muerta del ningenkai te tiene atado?

.-¡¡Idiota! ¡¡Si te estoy ofreciendo la carne ningen es porque NO me importan! Con el tiempo te has vuelto cada vez más estúpida, Yakia.

.-Hm… A mí no me engañas, Hiei. He pasado demasiado tiempo a tu lado como para tragarme todo esto. Pero está bien. Te daré esa información. Pero tendrás que darme algún youkai como sacrificio y muestra de tu trato.

.-Lo que quieras.

.-Perfecto, Hiei. Te esperaré aquí en dos horas –dijo esto y dio a Hiei un beso en el cuello -. No aceptaré un solo minuto de retraso.

Cuando ya se hubo ido, sonrió.

.-Tú será la próxima en morir, estúpida.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

.-Entonces, ¿qué tienes en mente?

.-Eeehhh…. No sé… ¿Por qué las hojas son verdes?

.-Eso se debe a la clorofila, proporcionada por los cloroplastos y…

.-¡Está! Era una broma –dijo Yuusuke enfurruñado. Kurama sonrió.

.-¿Qué te parece… división de los mundos?

.-¿Eh? –Yuusuke volteó repentinamente, su mirada afilándose ehn la mirada verde y apacible del muchacho pelirrojo que estaba a su costado. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido _precisamente_ ese tema?

.-Pero si no quieres podemos elegir otra cosa –dijo Shuiichi sonriendo alegremente -. Se me ocurrió porque ayer, cuando iba a buscar las fotocopias a la biblioteca, encontré un libro sobre los mitos de la división de los mundos… Por eso lo sugerí.

.-Ah… bien… Me parece buena idea –dijo Yuusuke poniéndose de pie -. ¡Y ya que estoy trabajando con un genio, sacaré un diez en este trabajo JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Shuiichi rió en voz baja, y luego lo miró de reojo, un brillo dorado resaltó en los orbes de sus ojos, sin embargo, el otro joven no se percató de ello.

.-..-..-..-..-..-…-..-..-..-

.-Muy bien, Hiei, Realmente no me lo esperaba –dijo Yakai sonriendo, viendo al youkai muerto, tendido a sus pies.

.-Ahora tu parte del trato –dijo el youkai de ojos rojos, mirándolo con odio -. Ahora.

La chica sonrió y asintió. Se acercó a su oído y le murmuró algunas cosas.

.-¿Es todo?

.-Es todo –dijo la chica. Cargó al youkai, y se disponía a irse cuando…

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta que Hiei había clavado su katana en su cuerpo, que ya estaba tendida, herida de muerte.

.-Hi-Hiei… ¿Por… qué…?

.-Adiós, idiota.

Después de todo, él era Hiei Jaganshi.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Y ya habían pasado unos cuantos días. El deseo de Yuusuke por tener a Shuiichi entre sus brazos y poder decirle a voz en cuello lo mucho que empezaba a quererlo era cada vez más difícil de retener.

Hasta que se decidió… Ese día sería… Luego de terminar el trabajo en grupo.

.-Buen día, Yuusuke-kun –saludó Shuiichi alegremente.

.-Aeh… Buen día, Shuiichi.

.-Je, esta mañana los ojos te brillan de una manera extraña –dijo Shuiichi sonriendo con sinceridad -. ¿Pasó algo especial?

.-No, pero seguro pasará.

Shuiichi volvió a sonreir. Como Youko Kurama, conoció una vez a un chico idéntico a Yuusuke. Formaba parte de pandilla de ladrones. Eran realmente parecidos y por eso le apreciaba tanto.

Y el día había pasado con bastante normalidad. El trabajo en 'grupo' había terminado con éxito, y cada quien se disponía a irse a su respectiva casa.

.-Eh… ¡Shuiichi, espera un poco!

.-¿Sí?

La sonrisa del pelirrojo hizo dudar a Yuusuke unos segundos. Tonó aire y fue acercándose a él. Definitivamente se le daba mejor actuar que hablar.

.-¿Yuusuke?

Y justo cuando se estaba inclinando para juntar sus labios con los incitantes labios de su compañero, algo le hizo resbalar, y en vez de besar sus labios, besó la piel suave de su cuello…

.-Yuusuke-kun… -No, esto ya no estaba bien… estaba mal… Shuiichi—Kurama se sentía realmente incómodo.

.-.-.-.

.-Kurama… -precisamente aquello… podía sentirlo. Kurama… o se hallaba en una situación embarazosa y estúpida o estaba en problemas… Se notaba que no deseaba estar ahí en lo más mínimo.

Soltó un gruñido de furia y desesperación. ¿Pero qué…? ¿Acaso ya no distinguía el ki de Kurama o qué?

.-¡¡MALDICION! –gritó en medio de una multitud de gente que se quedó espantada al ver a un crío gritar de esa manera.

.-.-.-.-.

.-Esto… eh… AJAJAJAJAJA! –Yuusuke empezó a reírse sólo una vez que la compostura llegó a su cuerpo, con las manos en la cintura y de una manera un tanto histérica -. Perdóname, Shuiichi. Jeje. Espero que no te haya incomodado demasiado.

Kurama respiró aliviado y negó con la cabeza. Le sonrió y con un último gesto con la mano se dirigió a su casa.

Cuando estuvo ya bastante lejos, la expresión de Yuusuke se convirtió en amargura total.

.-Aaaahhhh, demonios… -pateó un árbol -. Mierda de piedra… O lo que sea con lo que tropecé…

El youkai de fuego se detuvo unos instantes a ver a aquel patético ningen de cabello negro patear árboles. En fin, todos los ningen estaban locos después de todo.

Lo que quería era encontrar de una maldita vez a Kurama.

Aunque…

.-Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí, Kurama –dijo Hiei, y una sonrisa, algo cruel se asomó en sus labios.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

N.A:YEEEE! A L FIN HE TERMINADO DE ESCRIBIR! ToT SOY FELIZ!

n.n espero que les haya gustado, y la verdad es que este fic ya estaba pensando desde muuuucho tiempo, pero la editora se había relajado un pokito n.nU jojo, pido disculpas n.n--- Rika-chan: Yeee! No puedo creer que ustedes… Waaa (se va corriendo al baño) --- Dark: o.oUUU one-san? --- Ryu-chan: TxT sal del baño q quiero entrar!

espero les haya gustado!


End file.
